What Lays Beneath The Forgotten
by Aeris Cetra
Summary: full summary inside: Rina was a secret, that was lost to mankind. Both Wutainese and Cetra, her Identity was hidden to those who would abuse this knowledge. Then one fateful night she is discovered. She is thrown into a world, that she never could of imagine. Trapped by Shinra and token into the Custody by no other then the Turks. It looks like the planet had other plans for her.
1. prolong

_Summary_

Rina was a secret, that was lost to mankind. Both Wutainese and Cetra, her Identity was hidden to those who would abuse this knowledge. Then one fateful night she is discovered.

She is thrown into a world, that she never could of imagine. Trapped by Shinra and token into the Custody by no other then the Turks. It looks like the planet had other plans for her.

Come join Rina, on a unforgivable story. Of romance, hurt, discovery and suspense. Learning, to judge people for what they are and not by what they look like.

_Prolong_

_If I told you my legs hurt... that would be an understatement. I would be lying if I said I wasn't tried. I run as fast as my legs would allow me. One foot in fornt of the other, pacing myself carefully. Hoping to come across someone else before I burn out. The feet ached with bruises and the cuts, badly enough that it'll leave a mark on my mind for months to come. From the dirt, rocks and sticks. I had run across the bumpy and uneven surface in hopes to get away._

All I can think of now is what I wouldn't do for shoes.

_As howls of mad hounds made their terrible cry. The silence of the night, was finally broken. Leaving the once calm forest, with nothing more than a chaotic scramble, then what was to be expected._

Running blind, I should have known much more was to follow.

_The wurring of a helicopter hovered over the tops of the trees. Branches snapping, the winds blowing making the bushes quiver. It's path kick up a storm of dirt and leaves. "She went that way," shouted an unfamiliar voice. It didn't sound to far off in the distance. I swallowed nervously. As they got closer, I knew I was soon to be discovered._

_All those years of effort of hiding gone. All that effort... wasted, flown right out the window._

_My chances... all my opportunity's,... and possibly my life. All hung by a mear thread. The sounds of the meen getting closer, with everything on the line, left behide a soul wrenching sense of dread._

_After so long of running, my luck had finally ran out, a bad omen was hanging over me now. Being found was inevitable, it take a miracle and I can't run any more. I murmured swears under my breath._

_The Helicopter ascended, over my head. The forest suddenly become as brighter than the light of day, my vision whited out in seconds._

_Blinding. Revealing. Exposing me to my long enemy. Their long years of searching was finally coming to a close. "You are completely surrounded. Give up and surrender yourself quietly," came a woman's voice over a megaphone. Most likely a female Turk, of whom name I didn't know._

_There was nothing I could do. My only two options were to give up silently or two fight my way out, in hopes of escape. one of which I knew without a surely of doubt, was impossible to do. The blades of the helicopter made that chopping noise. As the winds of pressure build up against them. By then it was to late, I was discovered. They were now closing in on me. They almost had me in their greedy grasp a group very will know as the Turks._


	2. Chapter 1

Introduce

Have you ever had one of those moments?

You know the ones I'm referring about.

Those moments were your life flashes through your eyes. You start to see the light at the end of the tunnel and all you can ask yourself, 'Is this truly it? Is there anything more after this life? Why is everything so dark?'... Then you began to wonder about those you leave behide, or in my case I wonder 'Would anyone ever miss me?' You wonder how all the bad in this world could ever happen.

How in the world could others allow it to happen? You know when so much bad had happened in only a short period of time.

It had been a few years, since my father death. Yet I cannot sum everything that has ever happened to me into one word. Some stories aren't meant to be told. Because they can leave aces, hurt or even be confusing at times. Such is my story, full of love friendships, betrayal and not for the faint of heart... but I do my best to get the facts straight and right...

Chapter 1

What could my dad ever think was pleasant about this place?

What in the world was my dad possibly thinking? Wanting to be out here of all places to be? What could have urged did he have? What could have driven him tome here? That he wanted me to come here? What could be such a great matter of importance... that my father wanted me out here of all places? Out in the middle of nowhere, where the air was cold, and all the time. It snowed almost all day long; you always had to question the ground beneath your feet if it was even ground at all. Yet something, nothing short of attractive, about this place drew people here. There had to be. With the fact that the tourists came here year-round. More so around holidays. But the holidays were months away, so I suspected there shouldn't be too many there when I arrived.

Scouting, looking around, and watching my feet with every step I took. To make sure I didn't slip, or in this case caused an accident. It was early in the morning. The morning rays danced about. The fresh snow finally finished falling covering the mountain side. Pure white covered everything, the sun made the untouched snowfall glow bright and sparkle and twinkle rainbows. It's pureness softening everything around it. A breath taking view, which still left much unsaid of its beauty.

It had been, how many days since father passed? Two, three day's maybe? Maybe a half a week, to week at most? I was finding myself alone more and more alone in this world... Well, not completely alone I guess, I couldn't say that was completely true. He said something about having a younger half sister. That my mother was really a Ancient. All I can say right now, tho, is that my body was freezing.

I long to be indoors to heat up for once.

I've been traveling all night. The silence was the worst part of the entire journey. Dealing with the fact that I truly have not a single friend... or a place to even call home.

What was the truth of my existence? Why keep secrets about my past? Why didn't they just tell me? Why was so important to hide them? Was it something they where afraid of? Me?... Knowing the truth? What could my mother possibly be ashamed of? It was my father wishes to have traveled with me to the Icicle Inns. To find a long hidden truth to be revealed about my birth.

The weather was cold and the breeze pushed my long dark black bangs out of my face. My eyes were a deep icy blue. I wore my usual outfit, which was a kimono of light purple. With simple white cotton tabi socks and light brown geta sandles. With a very few weapons; for defensive if it became necessary.

he throwing stars, were in a little hand bag slightly attached to my leg. Which it's purpose to keep them hidden from view, until used in a surprise attack. The twin blades, were also tightly attached to my back, along with a backpack that matched my kimonos.

All I had on me had been a few throwing stars; a pair of twin blades. One individual, sword carried off to my side and one other kimono. Mostly for bathing or other uses.

Which was from my late father, what other would describe as a forever peaceful sleep. The individual sword was old, with the finest of craftsmanship, with writings in simple phrase engraved on the metal in it. "Never give up, fight for life, truth and wisdom."

The sword was mostly a family heirloom, passed down. Each new generation; to the next one, or so my father told me. He told me one day that the blade would be mine. When he passed on, it was my duty to keep it safe. Now it was passed down to me and in my current possession. It is now mine as it was once his.

The snow flittering down in flakes. They whirl about in every direction. A storm starting up, yet again, for the second to third time today. When I finally arrived, I noticed the inn. As the town was fairly small and had more of old ghost town look to it. My guess would be that most people around here, or from here, stayed indoors. The town was covered in snow, as I drew closer now, now was as best a time as any to look for the address.

I had written on a slip of piece of paper, of what my late father had told me before his passing. It's paper feeling

The closer I got to the address, the more people seem to become weary of me. I decided to announce myself, after knocking on the door for a few minutes. I waited for a tiny bit but no reply. So I decide to let myself inside. As I walked inside only a few feet, into the building, supposedly, that was once my old home. An elderly voice addressed me from behide.

"You won't find anyone living here much anymore." Turning around without much of a delay, I swing around to look at her. So I have a idea who the voice matched to.

The card key slid, against the newly updated machinery. Approved, was written on machinery decoder. Each Turk had an access code. For entrance, each had their own codename. Normally dealing with the weapon they preferred. Each Turk had a unique dress or specialty. Reno was one of those so called Turks. He had just returned from his last mission as of late. He had deep unique Green-blue eyes. His hair was a flame red, unkempt and pulled into a ponytail. That ran down his back, midway. His dress tended to get on Tseng nerves often because it wasn't actually that neat. To be honest it was a little more on the sloppy side, to be honest. He wore no tie, and his shirt lances was unbutton halfway down his shirt.

His shirt wasn't tacked in, and his black pants sagged loose. Black boots that was sometimes cover in mud. A rod, which he liked to tapped on his shoulder from time to time. That was the way, he liked it. Even when it bugged Tseng to no ended. As the Young Turk, The crimson weasel, slipped inside through the doorway. The Crimson Weasel being a nickname that was given to him shortly after joining Turk. Reno made his way down the hall, through Shinra headquarters, to make his report to his Turks boss Veld.

Sure, he had finished the mission that was given to him a little less than a week ago. He hated having to admit to it, but he recently was force to end yet another life. All in the name of The Company, he kept his stance in perfect posture. As he made his way down the hall, his eyes shifted about the hallways. Where his fellow Turks, were all about busy or downright being load? Taking breaks or doing whatever mission reports they recently had accomplished. First order of business he needed to find his last partner that he was assigned to. To get her mission reports as well, she was still young but still valuable addition to the Turks.

Her name was Cissnei she wore the Turk uniform suit neatly. Being well kept and in order, her hair was known to bounce about each time she stepped. It was a deep dark crimson red. With nearly perfect curls. She appeared on the young side, maybe not so strong and maybe a little on the weak side as well but she wasn't one to be underestimate, despite her appearance. She was as capable as any other man. She however had a flaw, which caused great anxiety in her. It would manifest in her time to time. She was raised inside the company, never knew her birth parents. Being raised on the idea, that everyone around, her was a threat. She learned however through time and error.

That wasn't always the case, in fact it was far from the truth. Soon Reno found himself, stopped in his tracks, at her office room. Peeking inside in hopes to find her, realizing she wasn't there. He caught the attention of a Turk who so happen to be walking by him. Her name was something else, but he called her by her codename. Everyone simply had known her by the name of Knives.

"Where's Cissnei?" Reno asked, trying to catch the other female Turks attention before she left his view. Knives turned around, looking at the Turk in which she was stopped before she was about to head for training practice. Knives blinked her eyes, at Reno question.

"I heard she was out with Zack Fair on a mission today and wouldn't be in until later today." Knives replied, as she continued to turn her back to him and make her way down the hallway.

Zack Fair? Uuuuggh. Reno thought

For the love of god, of all things what did she see in that puppy? Why was she always looking for a excuse to hang out with him? Why couldn't it be Reno for once?

Reno shook his head in disguise.

If he were to admit to the truth, he was a little on the jealous side. Dealing with the fact, the puppy had a way with the ladies. "She has orders to report to Veld." Reno said watching Knives stopped to look back at Reno again. As a smirk rather crept up the redhead's face, with a little chuckle escaping his lips.

"If I see her I will give her your regards. I'll tell her you've been looking for her." Reno nodded, with a smile. "Thanks Knives." Reno replied as he decided he was going to pay Tseng a visit. Surely Tseng had information on why; his last mission involved murdering someone. If Reno was going to get to the bottom of this, or get straight answers it was Tseng whom he was likely to trust. With that said he made his way to Tseng office.

Tseng appearance was slightly different then most Turks. Being the fact he was of Watuiness heritage. His skin was a lighter brown then mostly found uncommon with his family looks. His hair was black and normally pulled up in a pony tail. It nearly cut off a little past his shoulders. His eyes were almost a cross of a darker brown to golden eye color. He was known to take great pride in the way he dressed. Nothing sort of perfection, his shoes being polished and his suit well kept. He was known to look presentable almost all the time.

As he brushed back a few stray hairs out of his face, as it appeared the hair came loose from his ponytail, Tseng typed more into his lab top. Appearing out, of the corner of his eyes, he noticed the shade of red hair and realized it was another Turk who made their way into his office today."Reno? What is it now?" Tseng asked a little agitated, as if it wasn't the top of his priorities to be talking to the senior Turk. He was always finding himself busy writing, reviewing, working and or organizing all the mission reports that normally came in. which he normally was order to give to Veld after he reviewed them. To say the least he was almost always sharp and always swamped with work.

Dealing with the fact he was the third Turk he saw in his office today. Bugged Tsengs to no end, would he ever get his work done? Maybe the senior Turk was there to ask more questions about their last tasks to report on. Reno was no different. He stared at Tseng looking rather lost in thought as though. There was something troubling his mind. "Well out with it, as you can see I'm extremely busy and I have almost no time for jokes and pranks today." Tseng replied almost wanting to get this over with it.

"Right, I had a question about my last mission."

Almost stopping what he was typing, Tseng looked up at Reno. Glaring at Reno rather annoyed as if he knew what the redhead was about to ask.

Tseng eyes when back to his computer screen again. Shifting his fingers about as he typed more into the laptop writing document. "I told you already, I know as much as I was told by Veld. If you have such questions why don't you take it up with him?" Tseng said as his eyes never left the computer screen.

"Because Veld, won't! He refuses to tell me anything!" Reno said as his hand now slapped the table hard, making Tseng takes his eyes off the screen once more for just a moment.

Tseng paused to look up at redhead. It was rather annoying that he thought he could possibly intimidate Tseng.

That being said Tseng was trained to read body language, and to read people face expressions. He wasn't in second in command, for a without a reason. But even at times, Tseng found some people attempts to intimidate him, was rather a pointless thing to do. Because it simply; didn't work on him very well. Stroking the hair; out of his face a second time. Tseng leaned against his chair. As a breathed or sigh came out, picking up the mug of coffee. That was right next to the keyboard. But fairly close enough to keep the redhead from spiking the drink. But close enough that if it spilled it wouldn't get on the equipment.

Trusting it was normally called for in Tsengs case. Dealing with the fact Reno had a long history of pranks he liked to pull from time to time. Frankly it was getting kind of old, to Tseng. But that didn't chance the fact he still pulled him. The last time he left his coffee unguarded, Reno spiked the drink with strong alcohol. For most of the day he ended up swaying his words, and having trouble with important decisions. It was fair enough to say things that day didn't exactly end well. When he finally; was back to his senses, Reno had hell to pay from Tseng, dealing with the fact was higher in ranks then Reno.

Picking up the coffee mug, he blew on it once more. Sipping the coffee, the warm liquid which was now run down his throat, became almost more of a welcome wake up call. He sit the coffee off to his side again. As Tseng breathed out a other sigh, he looked back at Reno once more.

"Have you ever considered the fact it might be in your best interest not to know, why those people have to die sometimes?" Tseng asked again as he watched the Reno, say nothing.

Rather he just stood up, pounding his fist on the table angrily and opening the door only to slam it again and in turn left Tseng alone to his office once more.

That did it.

At least I get some peace and quiet.

Finally, just finally, I could get some of his work done.

Rina shifted rather uncomfortable as she looked up at the elder lady. Age had definitely taken its toll on the women. But her eyes remain ever so gentle and kind. She smiled and looked up at Rina. As Rina asked the million dollar question, not really though. "What do you mean by, that I won't find anyone living here, much anymore?" Rina eyebrow raised,

The elder, lady stepped a few more steps closer. As her body almost shook uncontrollably. Smiling she look at Rina as she made her way to a nearby sofa. Taking a sit on the soft coach. She looked up at her, the elder lady's eyes almost pierced Rina very soul.

Rina hurried and helped the older lady sit down. Taking a sit next to her. Rina waited for the elder lady reply to her question. Finally after a few moments of salient. The elder lady finally said something.

"Because a family once lived here." Rina when to Interrupt, her but soon was stopped as the she raised her hand. To say their was more to the story. "Hold on I'm not finished!"

The elder women said, "There more?" Rina asked surprised, and curious.

"Yes, before you interrupt me again let me finish. What I wanted to say was... It ended in a tragedy. It must of been around twenty to twenty-three years ago. The father was shot, by a Shinra code-worker. when the mother resisted or refused to give into a scientist demands. Is how the story goes."

Then the following night the father dead. The mother and child were, taken away from here. The child only being a infant girl. Rumors spread throughout the town. We heard the father mumble. Something in his sleep, shortly before he died. He said, Shinra did it, Most if not all of what happen was caught on video type. It was the father last words, that he wished he could have done something to prevent it. The types have never been touched or reviewed. I was hoping his only daughter would view them. If she ever returned."

Rina stood up, with hair now covering her eyes. "Where are these video types now?" Rina asked the elderly women, with curiously. "They are in a little box next to the TV set over there. Without much of a word Rina run over there. Flipped, on the tv switch."

"You really shouldn't touch or pry into other people stuff. That doesn't belong to you!" The older women said in protest in reply to Rina actions. "I have to know what happen to my mother and my sister." Rina said in refusing to heed the older women's warnings, finally the room fell silent. "Now let's see what's on those types." Rina said as her eyes fell on the old tv screen.

Tada, there you have it. The first chapter, I hope it was worth the wait. I wonder what wait Rina. We'll she find out what happen to her mother? I decided I wanted Before Crisis characters in here. I hope you enjoyed it; I put a lot of time and work into this. I am going to expect more Turks in the fanfic as it progresses. there are a few other storys to update. Heads up the plot maybe slow, I have other fanfictions to write to. Frankly I have a little more than I can chew right now.

Please note: the genres is more then romance and suspense. I hope to do my first tradegy and hurt\ comfort.

Holidays have been nuts, I have a lot of Chainmille bracelets to make. But I hope to update other stories fairly soon. Please bear with me, I have a lot on my plate right now, but also I wanted to wish everyone a merry Christmas and a happy new year. Also Hope to say thanks, to those who commented, wrote me in the inbox. A special thanks to my friend who help me with my writing. It encouraged me to write more and thanks readers. Please review your honest thoughts. See you later and chow for now.

-until next time Aeris Cetra

ps: also note, I have try outs for America got talent. So if there isn't any updates soon I apologize. I need to get practice in for my act. Please wish me luck. Thank you ^^


End file.
